What just happened...
November 26th, 2015 Honestly, I have done a whole TON of research on this "happy appy". I've read most of what i can about it, and i have even found my own conclusions. Not only that, but i've made a discovery of a lost episode about 5 hours after typing this. I had been parousing local thrift stores in my area, just so i could get good deals on stuff i could never get anywhere else. DVD's for 3 bucks each, CDs 2 bucks, and VHS' ranging from 99 cents to maybe 2 dollars, if those damn workers needed more money out of your wallet. I had looked in the VHS section first. while i did not own any VHS player, there would always be some weird Chinese bootleg of a show that would be amusing to look at for maybe two seconds or so. Looking in, i see a strange one in the bit. It wasn't some Chinese bootleg, but it didn't look like something official either. 'On the front, there was a sort of slip cover that had said on the front: "Do not open, property of nickelodeon Incorporated. Illegal reproduction of this film can result of referral to the fullest extent of the law." This didn't seem right. My town hadn't been really a place for controversy or a place for dumping something like this. Even if it had been this way, why would they just have it open like this? It just didn't seem right. I removed the slip from this odd tape, and in the front of it was a piece of paper taped to it that had read: '"Ha y A py" of course, some letters were missing. The workers weren't feeling that greedy today, so since they had known me so well, i thought i could squeeze in a price cut to 99 cents. (I'm all about saving history and all, but i'm still cheap.) I took it with me, along with a copy of a ps2 game I had found called Mojo! for 3 dollars. I bring it up to the counter and had asked the male clerk: "so, are there any discounts on color tags today?" He had replied by saying all orange tags were half off. Most thrift stores do this to make people come back again. Its a good practice in theory. Luckily, both this mystery tape and mojo had orange tags on them. so i had only payed 3 dollars and 50 cents for the whole lot. Now i just need a VHS player. December 1st, 2015 My luck has just changed today. I've finally found a VHS player I've been looking for. (also, mojo is fucking awesome. its this game where you have a ball remove colored blocks... but i'm getting a little side tracked.) Going in to a goodwill, i find some CDs, nothing very interesting. looking in the electronics, i find a lot of VHS players. 25, 30, 45, 60..? '60 DOLLARS FOR A FUCKING PLAYER FOR AN OUTDATED FORMAT? WHAT? ', 20, 20, 5... 5 dollars? Must be broken. I go to plug it in the stores electronics test area (its also another good business practice.) and i plug it in the TV. having no vhs on hand, i go in the media section and pick up the bill cosby show out of a random pile. Just perfect for what i need. I go back, and put this tape in the player. and SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH, it works! the tape might be a bit degraded, but the player definitely works. i test some others, like some Disney movies, and they all work fine on this thing. I buy some tapes for the road and the player. it came up to 10 dollars, which was a STEAL to see the bill Cosby show again. I haven't gotten to watching that happy appy tape just yet, because its around 12 AM while i'm typing this. December 3rd, 2015 The tape... The tape.. Can't... keep... it.. OUT. December 5th, 2015 "You think this is a game child? if you do, i'll cut your FUCKING THROAT!" -Happy Appy, 2015 So yeah, for the last few days, it hasn't been well. The tape got to me so much, my parents had to call an ambulance. I'm as stable as i can be. My nurse said it couldn't kill me to write my story, she thought it would be a way for news to break out on cable, or something like that. 'kill... seems like an interesting thought.. ' So, the tape. It started with a sequence of what i could assume was the face from back in the day. this was obviously some recording of the episode from some DVR. but, i digress. he was talking about how fun it is to be safe, and then it cuts to the show. The title kicks in. Knowing right away that it seems.. a little more weird than i can remember. Happy was in front of a real life school. this wasn't no ordinary school though, it was one i knew was nearby me. Maybe the episode was filmed here..? But other than that it was normal. The episode was titled: "happy's fun day sun day!" and weirdly, this was the clearest sound I've heard on a VHS. a cheerful song was playing, and the usual title card was shown. My nurse just came in, and i guess i have to get on some anesthetics now. I hope she doesn't read this thing full through, because that would make me..... Category:Fanon